Neófito
by Andy.Athena
Summary: One Shot ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado como fue la conversión de Jasper a Neófito? ¿Cuáles fueron las exactas palabras de Maria al verlo? Aquí lo explico desde mi punto de vista


**Neófito**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una modificación mia tomada de la trama original de Meyer**

**Summary: One Shot ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado como fue la conversión de Jasper a Neófito? ¿Cuáles fueron las exactas palabras de Maria al verlo? Aquí lo explico desde mi punto de vista. **

**-1-**

¿Quién pensaría que tu vida cambiaría dramáticamente de un día para otro? ¿Qué todo lo que pensabas real se volviera polvo? Las criaturas de tu imaginación se hacen reales y… te vuelves uno de ellos, uno más

Así fue este día, el mayor mas joven de la caballería de Texas, Jasper Whitlock, con solo 17 años había logrado lo que ninguno de sus compañeros, quienes eran veteranos de guerra experimentados, causaba envidias, era rechazado y humillado por sus compañeros, al muchacho jamas le importó, jamas escuchó, pero a si mismo no podía ocultarse el dolor, no podía ocultarse su miedo al rechazo, no podía fingir consigo mismo que todo estaba bien

De vez en cuando salía a pensar si la vida de verdad tenía un sentido, si no era una simple hoja de árbol entre miles, una hoja que caería lentamente al suelo creando olas en el viento, aveces, se sentía un espectro, alguien invisible, ¿Quién lo escuchaba? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué vivía? Simplemente seguía su camino haciéndose pasar un hombre duro y frió, pero caballero, por un soldado sin la capacidad de sentir

Caminaba sin rumbo, rodando en el camino de su vida, ¿Su vida? ¿Tenía una? ¿O solo se dedicaba a su trabajo? Desde pequeño quiso ser soldado pero ahora parecía que ni siquiera tenía una identidad, ahora mismo se encontraba cabalgando, de vuelta a la vida, de vuelta al trabajo, de vuelta al infierno, de vuelta al "hogar" había evacuado mujeres y niños con mala gana, no era que le molestase pero necesitaba vivir, sentir, ser, amar, respirar, a final de cuentas era un adolescente de 17 años

A pesar de ser el mejor de la caballería de Texas sus compañeros continuaban llamándole "chico" "muchacho" etc. ¡Maldita sea! Pensó Jasper mientras cabalgaba, sintió el frio golpear su cara y enrojecer sus pómulos, recordó todo lo que le presionaba y estando solo derramo unas lágrimas traicioneras, se reprendió mentalmente ¡Tenía que ser fuerte!

Despues de casi matarse a si mismo con uno o dos pensamientos deslumbró a lo lejos tres siluetas, no sabía si eran mujeres, hombres o simplemente una mala pasada que le había jugado su mente, en la oscuridad de la noche no podía ver muy bien, decidió ignorar y seguir adelante, pero su orgullo y deber moral no se lo permitieron, bufo por ser tan estúpido y dirigió su caballo hasta donde había visto las siluetas

Al llegar hasta ya con mucho trabajo, pues estaba cuidando no chocar contra alguna roca se dio cuenta que en efecto, eran tres mujeres las que estaban ahí. Al verlas Jasper quedo impactado con la perfección de las tres, jamas en su vida había visto una belleza tan grande, tan irreal, tan fascinante, tan perfecta

La primera, una cabellera larga y rubia que caía hasta su cintura peinado con un pequeño flequillo y en una trenza, cuerpo perfecto

La segunda, cabello rizado, esta lo miraba con mas intriga que las otras dos, era mas alta, con piernas largas y firmes, un cuerpo escultural

La última, había algo que le atraía aún mas, en sus ojos pudo ver deseo y a la vez curiosidad, tenía el cabello negro y largo le caía libremente bajo los hombros, morena y un poco mas baja que la anterior

Después de admirarlas se reprendió mentalmente una vez mas jamas en su vida había tratado así a las mujeres, le habían enseñado a protegerlas no a temerles, se sintió pervertido y con ganas de golpearse, vio que empezaron a susurrar algunas cosas

.

.

Maria se encontraba con Nettie y Lucy a lado de un inmenso lago, sus inútiles compañeras, a pesar de todo tenía una gran hermandad con ellas, pero nunca le había sido completamente leal a nadie, y no lo sería con ellas tampoco, veía su conversión en vampiro como la oportunidad de controlar el mundo

Pensaba tener el mejor y mas grande ejercito de neófitos, ya había convertido a unos cuantos pero ninguno tenía la destreza, la habilidad, el coraje, la fuerza, la valentía, para ser un guerrero, un soldado, un peleador, un asesino, necesitaba a alguien… no fuerte físicamente, fuerte intelectual y mentalmente

Las tres vampiresas simplemente salieron a despejarse de su peligroso mundo por un rato, si los Vultiris llegasen a enterarse lo que planeaban no dudarían en matarlas a las tres junto con su ejercito, necesitaban un plan, algo para poder vivir tranquilas sin temer que al despertar pudieran encontrarse a un paso de la muerte, del final, de la eternidad dolorosa, o aún peor, de vivir presas y esclavas del dolor

Era eso lo que más le aterraba, por eso vivía con una cara de tensión y dolor permanente, siempre alerta, siempre nerviosa, siempre preocupada, nunca tranquila, no conocía la paz, no conocía la serenidad, la felicidad, pero debía ocultarlo, nadie debía saber que realmente vivía aterrada, que no era quien decía ser "fuerte y audaz"

Salio un momento de sus pensamientos, entonces fue cuando se percato de un delicioso aroma a sangre joven, a sangre fresca, el perfume de aquella sangre era embriagador, era dulce, era delicioso, se le hizo agua la boca, el tan solo oler el aroma de esa sangre le mataba, empezó a sentir ese odioso ardor en la garganta

Fue entonces cuando apareció, era un humano, era un chico, no aparentaba mas de diecisiete años, pero el verlo se dio cuenta de la madurez mentar que había en el, bajo de su caballo y al verlas se quedo helado, quiso interpretar sus pensamientos pero le fue imposible, simplemente se quedo mirando su apariencia física, era alto, con rizos rubios color oro, facciones perfectas, al verlo se le paso por la cabeza que fuese un vampiro debido a su belleza sobre humana, pero podía oír el palpitar de su corazón, su respiración, vio el color de la sangre en sus mejillas y sonrió, este era el chico con la sangre mas dulce en todo el mundo

Fue entonces cuando empezó a pensar, ¿Cómo sería beber su sangre? Sujetarle para que no se moviese e ir lentamente hasta su cuello, sentir como el liquido vital baja por su garganta calmando su ardor, saborear, gozar, sentir… pero después su mente la traicionó

No solo pensó en como sería beber su sangre, tuvo pensamientos diferentes, pensó e imaginó como sería tocarlo, desnudarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, hacerle el amor, sus cuerpos desnudos contra la luz de la luna, sintió ganas de golpearse por pensar eso, ¡Era un simple humano! Pero claro estaba que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad

— Maria… es perfecto, encantador — Susurro Lucy al oído de para que no pudiera escucharlas

— Además es soldado, justo lo que necesitamos — Continuó Lucy

— Pero su sangre, su cuerpo… será mejor que lo hagas tu Maria, no podré detenerme si empiezo a hacerlo — Comentó Lucy de nuevo, pero no escuchaba, tenía sus ojos fijos en el

.

.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre soldado? — Preguntó por fin Maria sacando a Jasper de su admiración y pensamientos

— Mayor Jasper Whitlook señorita — Contestó el con una voz naturalmente encantadora y dulce mientras se inclinaba en forma de respeto, paso una mano por su cabello rubio, rizado y perfecto logrando que su aroma se esparciera por el aire y así las tres vampiresas gimieron por el ardor en su garganta

— Espero que vivas, podrías serme muy útil — Comentó Maria mientras se acercaba a Jasper, el la miro extrañado entonces pudo sentir el peligro recorriendo cada uno de los poros de su piel, sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal, siempre obedecía a su instinto así que quiso salir corriendo de ahí a todo lo que su cuerpo pudiera aguantar, sentía el peligro, la sensación de la muerte cerca, como si las tres indefensas muchachas fueran en verdad tres asesinas despiadadas que estaban a punto de matarlo

Le ordeno a su cuerpo correr, pero sus piernas no respondieron, era como si estuviese plantado, como su sus pies fueran fuertes raíces adheridas al suelo, se quedo inmóvil, helado, sin poder decir una sola palabra, hacer un solo sonido, sabía que estaba en peligro e inconscientemente, sabía que iba a morir

Maria poco a poco se acercaba cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros el continuaba paralizado, ella aparto un mechón rubio de su cara y acarició su mejilla con su mano helada, al sentir este contacto Jasper se sobresalto al sentir tal frío en su cálida piel, ella sonrió se acerco como si fuese a besarlo, y lo hizo, lo beso, sus labios se movían al compás, bailando una canción de vals, saboreando la dulzura de sus lenguas, a Jasper le sorprendió esto, pues no lo esperaba sin embargo no se negó y aparto del beso, al contrario, lo correspondió

Continuaban, haciendo su beso mas apasionado, mas real, mas intimo, saboreaban cada segundo en el que estaban conectados, disfrutaban cada minuto como si fuese a ser eterno, entonces Maria bajo sus manos por el cuerpo de el, por los hombros hasta llegar a sus ante brazos, de ahí lo presiono fuerte haciendo que el se quejase

Despego sus caras, sonrió un momento al ver que Jasper estaba violentamente sonrojado, de nuevo una pícara y malévola sonrisa curvo sus labios, se fue acercando lentamente como si fuese a besarlo otra vez, pero no fue así, coloco una mano en su hombro y otra en su nuca girando su cabeza

El rubio le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza a la que estaba apunto de ser su asesina

Después, todo ocurrió muy rápido, Maria atravesó su piel, la carne de su cuello hundiéndole los colmillos, al sentir aquel brutal dolor y el veneno exparciendose por su cuerpo Jasper se movió violentamente, pero Maria lo sujetaba fuerte, lo mantuvo de pie.

El sureño nunca había sentido un agarre tan fuerte, menos de una mujer tan menuda como ella, después lo dejo caer al suelo gritando de dolor

Una vez en el suelo empezó a retorcerse de dolor, arqueó su espalda y sus dedos empezaron a rasguñar la tierra de donde estaba, gritaba desesperado tratar de parar el brutal dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo

Sentía, su cuerpo arder, dentro de si reinaba un insoportable y torturante ardor, quemazón, como si estuviese en plena lava de volcán, volvió a arquear su cuerpo arañando violentamente el suelo, su garganta le dolía de tanto gritar, pero no podía parar

Cuando el dolor se intensificó comenzó a soltar patadas, manotazos, potentes gemidos y sollozos, se puso boca abajo sobre el suelo, estiro las manos y así rasgo la tierra con sus uñas, grito mas, mas y mas fuerte,

Sus gritos poco a poco se iban intensificando, combinaba, un gemido, un grito… para tratar de calmar un poco el insoportable dolor, pataleaba como si de eso dependiera su vida, gritaba como si su garganta pudiera resistir tanto, la potencia de sus gemidos era la misma que la de sus gritos,

— ¡Mátame! Te lo ruego ¡Mátame ya! — Empezó a suplicar el gritando, con la potencia con la que emitía los potentes gritos de dolor su garganta explotaría, se retorcía violentamente en el suelo, gritando, pateando, manoteando

Sintió un liquido bajar por su pecho y espalda entonces por un momento dejó de patalear y manotear se quedo simplemente recostado en el suelo gritando, Maria se fue acercando, el deseaba que se alejará, quería matarla en ese momento ¡Ahora!

Ella desabotono su camisa, sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo una vez mas, Maria se posiciono sobre el, en ese momento volvió a retorcerse bruscamente del ardor en el suelo, la morena empezó a lamer el pecho de Jasper, donde su sangre estaba al descubierto, había resbalado desde su cuello hasta su pecho

Su lengua era suave, pero cruel mientras el se retorcía grito mas y mas, Maria se desespero y con su femenina mano tapo fuertemente su boca para impedirte gritar mas

Sello sus labios, el lo podía emitir sonido alguno solo profundos jadeos desde lo mas profundo de su pecho, gruñidos y seguir intentar patear a pesar de que sus piernas estuvieran presas entre las manos de Lucy y sus manos entre las de Nettie, lo torturaron por lo que a el le parecieron años.

Cuando se empezó a sentir mejor el dolor fue disminuyendo, disminuyendo, disminuyendo, hasta que paro, pero cuando paro, también dejo de latir su humano corazón, pudo sentir las frías manos de Maria sobre sus mejillas y eso fue todo… Se había convertido en uno de ellos, una marioneta, un títere, un muñeco… Un Neófito

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Pues ya ando otra vez por aquí ¿Qué les parece? No me maten por favor… Maten a Maria, fue ella no Eclipse no se vio completamente y Meyer no lo escribió tampoco, entonces quise hacerlo con detalles etcétera ¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco Reviews? Nos leemos luego **


End file.
